bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Yumichika Ayasegawa is victorious. |side1 =*5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa |side2 =*Fracción Charlotte Chuhlhourne † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) *Cero |casual1 =*Yumichika is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Charlotte is killed. }} is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town and is the first in a long series of battles to take place there. This battle involves 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division facing off against one of Baraggan's Fracción, Charlotte Chuhlhourne in a fight to defend one of the four pillars. Prelude Yumichika Ayasegawa is assigned to defend one of the four pillars that keeps the Real Karakura Town in the Soul Society. After Yumichika easily dispatches a Hollow attacking the pillar''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 318, pages 15-19, Baraggan Louisenbairn sends four of his Fracción to attack these locations.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 One of the Fracción arrives at Yumichika's location and introduces himself as Charlotte Chuhlhourne, but due to his appearance Yumichika tightly shuts his eyes so as not to see him. Charlotte is confused by this and Yumichika explains that he doesn't look at ugly things.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 13-14 Charlotte goes up to him and slaps his face, causing Yumichika to angrily ask what he's doing. Charlotte explains to him that he shouldn't judge people by their appearances, but Yumichika continues closing his eyes forcing Charlotte to unsheathe his Zanpakutō and attack him. As Yumichika blocks the blow with his own Zanpakutō, Charlotte tells him that he should listen to what he says since it was important, but Yumichika counters by claiming that it wasn't anything important so he didn't need to look at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 14-15 The two of them exchange blows and Charlotte tells him to "break like his heart" while Yumichika tells him to "break like his nose". They then form a distance between each other and Yumichika tells him that the statement "break like his heart" doesn't make any sense, but Charlotte counters by telling him that the statement "break like his nose" annoys him due to its physical description, and the two of them call each other ugly. They then swing their Zanpakutō's at each other again and Charlotte explains to him that people who call others ugly are the real ugly ones, but Yumichika points out that Charlotte himself has already said the word ugly three times.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-8 Battle Charlotte decides to get serious and swings his Zanpakutō upwards, forcing Yumichika to go into the air. Charlotte states that talking isn't going to get them anywhere and explains that whoever dies is going to be crowned "the ugly one". Yumichika goes along with this and states that he will prove to him that he's more beautiful and more powerful then him. Charlotte charges at Yumichika, spins in the air, and swings his Zanpakutō down using his Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack on him with that it causes Yumichika to crash into the ground below. As Charlotte wonders if he killed him, Yumichika appears behind him and swings his Zanpakutō at Charlotte, but it is easily blocked.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 9-15 Charlotte counterattacks this and Yumichika is forced further back into the air. As this is happening Yumichika thinks to himself that Charlotte is a monster for being able to break his arm in three places with just one blow. Charlotte states that he's glad that his "rival" is all right and Yumichika wonders if he's acting like they're equals, but reveals that he doesn't care about the opinions of people with "weird hairdos" like his. Charlotte then notices that part of his hair was cut off and this angers him enough to go into his Resurrección, Reina De Rosas.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 16-19 Yumichika covers his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing at Charlotte's new appearance and Charlotte notes that this isn't a reaction he has ever gotten from someone before. Charlotte tries to explain his Resurrección to him, but Yumichika simply mocks his appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 1-3 After Yumichika stops laughing, Charlotte explains to him that his beauty is something that he can't grasp and that it is something to be pitied. He then decides that because he considers himself the most beautiful person in the world, he will end Yumichika's life to stop his agony. Charlotte fires off his Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero, which Yumichika notes is just an ordinary Cero, but because of its range it is too difficult for him to avoid. Charlotte then attacks him again and sends him crashing down into the forest below.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 5-10 As Charlotte charges at him, Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō, Fuji Kujaku, but Charlotte isn't intimidated by this and easily stops the blade from attacking him with his bare hand. He then bashes his head into Yumichika and picks him up by the neck. Charlotte tells him it's over and uses Rosa Blanca, which he explains is his most beautiful and most cruel attack. He tells him that he will die within its black thorns where no one can see him, which Charlotte believes is a cruel death for people who value their beauty. However, Yumichika thanks him for this and releases his Zanpakutō again, this time calling it Ruri'iro Kujaku. and peacock-like vines appear and hold down Charlotte. Charlotte asks him what this is, but then notices the buds on the vines growing. Yumichika explains that the buds are absorbing his Reiatsu and that when they bloom, Charlotte will die. Charlotte curses out in anger and the buds begin blooming.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 10-19 Aftermath Charlotte's Rosa Blanca disappears and Yumichika heals himself by taking some of the Reiatsu that the buds absorbed. He then begins to leave but Charlotte stops him and complains that it isn't fair that he was hiding such an amazing ability, and asks him if this was his Bankai. Yumichika tells him it wasn't and explains that Ruri'iro Kujaku is the true name of his Zanpakutō. He continues to explain that his Zanpakutō's favorite color is azure, while its least favorite is wisteria, and because of that he calls it Fuji Kujaku so it doesn't release its full power. Charlotte asks him why he does that and Yumichika tells him that its because in the 11th Division, if you have a Kidō-type Zanpakutō you're considered a coward. He then states that if he hadn't hidden him from everyone else, he wouldn't have released his Zanpakutō's true form and would have died if that's what the consequences would be. As Yumichika walks away, Charlotte tells him that he's really something.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 1-7 References Navigation Category:Fights